


Dido's Dress [fanart]

by koryusai279



Series: Dido's dress | Чудесные возможности закулисья [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Theater costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>В моем хед-каноне Фермет заводит связи в театре - чтобы бывать там, не афишируя своей связи с драматургом Аккардо и интереса к его пьесе. </p>
<p>Нарита говорит, что театр Лотто-Валентино часто ставить комедию дель Арте; размышляя, что бы они могли поставить, зайди речь о серьезной драме, я подумала в сторону трагедии на мифологический сюжет, и, натурально, вспомнила "Дидону, царицу карфагенскую" любимого Марло. </p>
<p>Итак, так или иначе Фермет выходит на подмостки в женской роли; после спектакля губернатор приходит выразить свое восхищение примадонне.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Narita says that Lotto Valentino theater usually put on stage dell’Arte comedies. When I thought about serious play Lebro would act in, I guess it would be some sort of historic drama based on mythological plot. Naturally, I choose “Dido, Queen of Carthage” of my beloved Marlowe.</p>
<p>It’s just head-canon, that’s right ))</p></blockquote>





	Dido's Dress [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> В моем хед-каноне Фермет заводит связи в театре - чтобы бывать там, не афишируя своей связи с драматургом Аккардо и интереса к его пьесе. 
> 
> Нарита говорит, что театр Лотто-Валентино часто ставить комедию дель Арте; размышляя, что бы они могли поставить, зайди речь о серьезной драме, я подумала в сторону трагедии на мифологический сюжет, и, натурально, вспомнила "Дидону, царицу карфагенскую" любимого Марло. 
> 
> Итак, так или иначе Фермет выходит на подмостки в женской роли; после спектакля губернатор приходит выразить свое восхищение примадонне.
> 
>  
> 
> Narita says that Lotto Valentino theater usually put on stage dell’Arte comedies. When I thought about serious play Lebro would act in, I guess it would be some sort of historic drama based on mythological plot. Naturally, I choose “Dido, Queen of Carthage” of my beloved Marlowe.
> 
> It’s just head-canon, that’s right ))


End file.
